User blog:RabidDisneyWeirdo/What will happen to the characters in the future (2016)
Hello, I'm homeless. Jk, I'm a homeless phsyco. This is a fan-fiction on what will happen to the characters in the future, if you didn't guess that from the title, suckers. Violetta Violetta gets fooled by Marotti into singing a contract to give her life to him as his assistant. She starts to get depressed and even tries to commit suicide. But then... Marotti hires a new girl. At first Violetta is happy that she can get her life back but then realises that she misses the constant demands and needs her job back. And more importantly, Leon. Leon After finding out about Violetta's life being dedicated to Marotti, he breaks up with her, thinking that she loves Marotti. He then realises that he loves Gery, who had fallen in love with Alex/Clement by then. When Gery tells him she doesn't like him, he was heartbroken and decides to get back together with Violetta. So he went to Marotti's house and asks for Violetta but Marotti for Violetta but Marotti had already kicked her out by then. Leaving Leon heartbroken once again. Diego Diego now works at Art Rebel as co-teachers(?) with Gregorio and slowly starts to turn into his dad. Diego doesn't notice despite Gergorio's constant warnings telling him to be nicer. Then, Carla (his mum) visits and sees how Diego has turned out she is heartbroken and ignores him forever. Francesca Francesca, who is also heartbroken about Diego, goes back to Italy. At first, Luca is still over-protective of her but when she shouts at him for it and moves out, they never talk to each other again despite Francescsa who constantly is trying to get him to talk to her. Francesca later gives up and goes to a club. She then becomes an alcaholic and sleeps with a different boy every night. She then sleeps with yet another boy, but the feeling is mutual and Francesca says she'll see him the next night. After a few weeks, he convinced Francesca to stop drinking and become sober. The next morning, Francesca feels a kick in her stomach and realises that she is pregnant. She has the baby a three months early and they live happily ever after. Ludmila and Federico (it's kinda stupid making different ones for them) Ludmila continued her act as Felipe's girlfriend for a few months but then got sick of him and quits YouMix. She then goes to Federico because she misses her career. She also tries multiple times to tell him that she still loves him but gets nervous and says nothing. Federico then realises he still loves Ludmila but everytime he trys to tell her he also gets nervous and says nothing. Later, Ludmila is getting picked on by people because she's not famous anymore when Federico tells them to go away. He then hugs Ludmila who leans back and then kisses him and they also live happily ever after. Naxi Naty and Maxi, who still constantly argue, are trying to make things work out without distractions. But after Ludmila quits YouMix, Marotti wants Ludmila back. So to make Ludmila jealous, he gives Naty the job, thinking that Naty is still Ludmila's assistant. Maxi tells Naty to go for it but Naty says Felipe's probably going to be involved then Maxi changes his mind. Naty doesn't acept and Marotti leaves. Then, Felipe - who is a master of hacking (he's astra, jk)- hacks their bank acounts and makes them broke leaving them on the streets a.k.a Happily Ever After. :-) Brodila Camila and Broduey got seperated due to Broduey having to go back to Brazil and Camila finding out she is a Croatian princess. Even though they tried to forget each other, but they still missed each other. Then, DJ - who is now a worldwide singer - comes to visit Princess Camila and asks for her hand in marriage. Camila's mother, Camiliana, was delieghted (and yes, I just used that word you suckers) but Camila said she would think about it. Camiliana was shocked at what Camila said and told her to go to her rroom. (P.S This is Princess Diaries 2) (Kinda) TBA CUZ I'M BORED. Category:Blog posts